


Healing

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coronation, Fluff, Gladnis, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older!Gladio, Older!Prompto, Promptis - Freeform, Wedding, cause everything is fixed and magical, cuteness, fix it ending, in this universe Ignis isn't blind, just boys being gays, older!Ignis, older!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis survived the fight with Ardyn, and now he has a chance to start things again. And this time, he's not going to let his opportunity with Prompto pass him by like he did before the Crystal.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: Quarantine FFXV Exchange 2020





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettArbuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettArbuckle/gifts).



He had done it. Noctis had done it. They didn’t know how he survived, but he did. He was wounded, terribly wounded and recovering slowly, but he was alive. And Prompto was so relieved. It had taken ten years of darkness, ten years of planning and fighting and struggling to live each moment alone and without his King, the only one he had ever loved, but he was back now. And alive. As many times as he had tried not to tell Noctis how he felt, and as many times as he had, the only thing he could tell him now was that he was just _grateful_ that Noctis had survived it.

Despite all the wounds and pain that Noctis had been feeling after defeating Ardyn, he had asked them to take him outside to see the dawn. They had watched the sunrise together, and then they had immediately taken Noctis to get his wounds tended to. Since then, he had been in one of the many hospital beds at the Citadel that had been laid out for all the medics to care for the remaining wounded and infirm. They had tried to give Noctis a private room, but Noctis had insisted that he get no special treatment. So the sweeping hall had cot after cot with screens between each bed for privacy, and Noctis lay among the others as a show of solidarity for his men.

The difference was that Noctis was the King, and Prompto refused to leave his side. Not now that he had him back. Gladio and Ignis had promised to run things while Prompto watched over Noctis, knowing that it was hopeless to ask Prompto to do anything other than stand by Noctis’s side. Noctis slept through his injuries a lot, and Prompto would just sit at his bedside, holding his hand in his. Periodically he would wake up, smile at Prompto, then go back to sleep. The more and more he woke up, the longer and longer he would stay awake. Sometimes Prompto missed the moments when he would wake up, asleep by Noctis’s side. But he never left, even when the staff tried to get him to take the cot next to the King.

“Prompto,” Noctis said with a hoarse voice one day, waking Prompto as he continued to hold the King’s hand as he slept sitting up on a chair next to the cot. Prompto’s eyes fluttered open, his heart racing as he looked for a sign of danger. But then he saw that Noctis was awake, his stormy eyes crystal clear, a smile dancing on his lips. “Have you slept?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied sleepily. “About eleven years ago.”

“Then climb in with me,” Noctis said as he shuffled over, leaving just enough room for Prompto to climb into the cot. It looked so warm and inviting that he wanted to join Noctis and sleep in his arms, like they often did when they were camping. But his heart was telling him if he did that then there was no way he couldn’t confess his love for the King. And there was no way that Noctis could be with someone like him. He was just a clone, a man, and someone that would never be adequate for Noctis.

But the bed looked so warm and inviting, and Noctis’s arms were open and waiting for him. Prompto worried that his injuries were too severe, even though the medical staff had guaranteed that he should be able to get up and start moving more. So, against his better judgment, Prompto climbed into the cot with Noctis, surprised by how roomy it was. He laid on his side, facing Noctis as the King wrapped his arm around his waist. Noctis grimaced from the pain, but a moment later a doctor came over and administered a series of potions to them both. The pain looked like it was receding, and Prompto felt himself drifting to sleep quickly. He tried to stay awake, to stare at Noctis and his beauty, but sleep was pulling him under. Prompto felt something soft and warm against his forehead, but he was fast asleep quickly and he was so comforted being in Noctis’s arms.

When Prompto opened his eyes, the dawn had given way to sunset, and Noctis kept his arm around him even though he was already awake. Prompto startled, fearing that Noctis was uncomfortable or in pain, but his king was only looking at him with a smile that told him he was so happy to see him. Tears came to Prompto’s eyes. They were tears of joy, overwhelming desire, and agony over having been without Noctis for ten years. The tears were relief, exhaustion, love, and hope. They were hopelessness knowing that ten years without Noctis had gone by, and he had changed so much that he was a different person entirely now. They were pain knowing that Noctis was now king and he would never get to be with him.

“I’m glad you slept,” Noctis said as he ran a hand over Prompto’s hair, lightly caressing it out of his eyes. Prompto blushed bright red, knowing that Noctis was just being his friend who missed him. His heart hurt at the thought, and he knew he should have gotten up and walked away, but he couldn’t move. Not now. Not with Noctis so close. It had been so long since he saw him. He wasn’t going to let him go, no matter how bad it hurt.

“I think it’s the first time I slept well in years,” Prompto replied instead, his heart beating erratically. Noctis was so close to him, and they were in such a public setting. There were men and women lying in hospital beds everywhere, healing from the daemon attacks before Ardyn was finally defeated. The medical staff was working overtime, and Ignis and Gladio’s voices were drifting in and out of the hall, assessing those who needed help while beginning repairs on the rest of Insomnia.

Yet the only thing he could see was the soft allure of Noctis’s eyes, a hurricane of blues and greys that he hadn’t seen in so long. He felt like it was going to drown in the desire that he felt for him. Impulsively, Prompto reached out and touched Noctis’s lips lightly, his fingertips tracing the smooth lines and curves as he tried to memorize how they felt, knowing he would never get to feel them against his. It had been so long since he last saw those lips up close, and he couldn’t help but caress them in the hopes that he would never forget how they felt.

***

Noctis felt Prompto’s hands on his lips, the caress gentle and comforting against the wounds he had sustained from defeating Ardyn. They were healed enough now and he could get up and begin his reign as King of Lucis. But the only thing he wanted was staring at him, the blue-violet cosmos pulling him into an eternity of love that he knew had waited for him for ten long years.

He thought of his time in the Crystal, the time spent preparing to die for the people of Eos and facing his own mortality. Noctis thought about the time in there he spent reconciling that he would never have Prompto, that he would never get to hold him or kiss him or spend the rest of his life with him. There was so much to reconcile, and the worst of it was facing the reality that he would die before he could tell Prompto that he loved him. Noctis had wanted a lifetime of love with Prompto, even before everything had happened with Lunafreya, before he had to sacrifice it all. 

But he was alive. Noctis was alive, Prompto had survived, and Ardyn had been defeated. And now Prompto was touching his lips, caressing them, as if he was trying to memorize the curves that he had been without for ten years. They were lying on a cot, alive, and Noctis had his hand around Prompto’s petite waist, warm and close. He could feel his body heat radiating off him, how close and comfortable he was. They fit perfectly with each other, spending a long time as friends who were in sync with each other to the point that they knew each other’s thoughts. Even after all this time apart, Noctis knew what Prompto was thinking and feeling, and he could feel his own heart reaching out to Prompto towards a future that was now possible.

As Prompto traced his lips, Noctis parted them slightly, and he delighted as Prompto blushed. He knew he could have just let it be, but he didn’t want to. Not after ten years of yearning for a different future and now being presented with it. When Prompto traced the line of his bottom lip, he took his finger in his mouth and ran his tongue along it, making Prompto’s eyes widen and his face turn a brighter red. Noctis then kissed his finger tip and felt a heat growing in his body as Prompto traced his bottom lip before pulling his hand away in a flushed embarrassment.

Noctis reached up and ran his hand through Prompto’s beautiful blond hair, feeling the once smooth strands of gold that were now brittle and fragile. They both had some healing to do, and Noctis was determined to make this the first step. There was so much work to be done, but Noctis knew that he couldn’t do it without Prompto. And he didn’t want Prompto to be by his side unless he was reigning right next to him, both of them the Kings of Lucis. It was a new dawn and a new day, and Noctis wasn’t going to let this moment go.

Despite his pain, Noctis pulled Prompto closer. He stared into Prompto’s beautiful cosmic eyes, about to drown in a heaven that he was solely devoted to, and he pressed his lips against Prompto’s lightly. It was a test, to see if Prompto reciprocated or if the ten years had really changed things between them that much. Before he could even pull away, Prompto’s lips were on his again, and they were kissing and reveling in the feel of their tongues together.

It was more than ten years of being apart from each other, more than just fighting for dawn. It was all the love and passion that had built up over the years, all the yearning that they had fought for years when they thought they couldn’t ever be together. Their bodies were as one just from a kiss, and they were united together in a desire and hope for a new future that would bring together far more healing between them and Eos.

“Marry me,” Noctis whispered as Prompto gasped for breath after they parted lips. “Marry me, Prom. I love you. I’ve always loved you. And I’m never letting you go. Ever again.”

“I love you,” Prompto said, his eyes welling with tears. “I have always loved you, Noctis. These past ten years have been the hardest without you. But knowing that you were coming back… It kept me going. I never thought I could have you, I never thought we could be together, but now that you’re here-”

“So is that a yes?” Noctis asked with a gentle smile, kissing Prompto’s lips lightly. Prompto blushed a brighter red.

“Yes,” Prompto replied. “I will marry you. And I will never let you go. Ever at your side, Noct. Always have been, always will be.”

“It’s good to see you two awake,” Ignis mused as they interrupted their conversation before Noctis could kiss him again. Noctis turned achingly, staring at Ignis and Gladio as they both looked back at them with amused smiles.

“And engaged,” Gladio pointed out. Noctis blushed a little, but he managed to sit up and look like it was from the strain and not from embarrassment of being caught proposing to Prompto in a hospital bed. Prompto got up immediately, helping him sit up before taking his place next to him, hand in hand and unable to let go.

“I’m not letting another ten years go by without him by my side,” Noctis said with a smile. “After all, I’m King now, right? So now I can marry who I want, right?”

“Still the same Noctis we always knew,” Ignis said, looking at him with a bright smile. “When’s the wedding?”

“Right after the coronation, I suppose,” Noctis considered. He smiled at Prompto, who was still blushing cutely, as always. “Right after you shave your facial hair.”

“What’s wrong with my facial hair?!” Prompto asked with a laugh, stroking the hair on his chin. “And what about you?”

“I trim it,” Noctis said with a laugh as he stroked his facial hair. “Anything for you, my king.”

“Oh great,” Gladio said with an eyeroll. “They’re going to be even worse when they’re married.”

“Duh,” Prompto replied, making Noctis grin. “It’s been ten years since I last saw him. I have a lot to catch up on.”

They all conceded to that point and laughed, the final moments of tension finally leaving their bodies. They were safe, happy, and recovering. It was the first time Noctis truly felt like everything would be okay.

***

Noctis stood up just as Ignis lowered the crown on his head, officially coronating him as King of Lucis. He was dressed all in black with gold trim, his regal attire complete with his cloak and gold brace on his knee. They had done so many things to repair Eos already, but right now was a time of celebration and joy. Right now he was the King, and he was waiting for one person to join him. He turned to look past the crowd of people there to celebrate and to the large double doors as they opened.

Prompto walked into the throne room, dressed in a white suit, carrying a large, cascading bouquet of white and blue sylleblossoms. He had shaved his facial hair after a lengthy discussion about it, and Noctis had been obliging and shaved his as well. Prompto had insisted on wearing a veil, long and white and shimmering with small studded jewels of moonlight and stardust. It reached his elbows and would soon be adorned with a crown of his own. Noctis couldn’t help but admit that Prompto had been right. It looked stunning with his white suit as he made his way down the aisle.

Gladio stood next to Noctis, guarding him but smiling just as his husband, Ignis, was smiling. Noctis had asked them when that had happened, and they had vaguely mentioned that life was too short, and when Ignis had almost lost his eyesight they quickly decided to get married. Since Noctis couldn’t be there for the wedding, Prompto had taken probably twice as many photos than he normally would have. Noctis and Prompto had both insisted that Ignis be the one to marry them now, and they hired someone they trusted to take photos for the occasion, although Prompto was exceedingly anxious about the quality. 

Noctis couldn’t focus on anything but Prompto right now. He was so beautiful, and Noctis wanted to kiss him more than anything. The citizens of Eos had been shocked when Noctis said he was marrying Prompto, but all those who knew him before were not shocked in the least. They weren’t kidding anyone when they had tried to deny their love and adoration for each other. And now Prompto, clone and commoner, was going to be King right alongside Noctis.

When Prompto reached Noctis, he immediately took him by the hand and kissed him on the cheek. Ignis admonished him with just a look, indicating that he wasn’t supposed to kiss Prompto until the ceremony was over, but Noctis didn’t care. Prompto looked gorgeous, eyes no longer puffy and tired, and Noctis couldn’t take his eyes off of him as Ignis began to recite the wedding ceremony. Noctis didn’t pay attention to any of it. It was all rote text based on ancient ceremony, adapted for two men to marry instead of a man and a woman. 

Noctis’s hands were shaking when it was time to exchange the rings. Prompto was shaking as well, but they somehow managed to exchange the matching bands of silver and gold woven together in a brilliant display of their two worlds colliding. Shortly after, Ignis proclaimed them married and Noctis was kissing Prompto, ignoring the applause from the audience and savoring Prompto’s arms around his neck, the bouquet in Gladio’s hands for the duration of their kiss.

The last thing that had to happen was the most important to the people of Lucis. Ignis put a crown on Prompto’s head, perfectly augmenting his veil, and introduced to the people their new, second king. The ceremony concluded, Noctis and Prompto left together ahead of the crowd. Prompto took the bouquet from Gladio before they left, and when they made it out to the grand hall, they looked at each other and smiled brightly.

“Hello King Prompto Lucis Caelum,” Noctis said with a smile that wouldn’t go away. 

“Hello my husband,” Prompto replied. The guards stood at attention nearby, but Noctis ignored them completely.

He put his hands on his husband’s hips and pulled him into a passionate kiss, the photographer on hand taking photo after photo of them celebrating their nuptials in a private moment outside of the watchful gaze of the citizens of Lucis. Noctis continued to kiss him long after Ignis and Gladio stepped out of the throne room and gently tried to encourage them to join the reception that was about to take place. They continued to kiss long after Ignis and Gladio gave up and decided to join the others. Noctis knew that they were supposed to go and do their kingly duties, but the only thing he cared about right now were his husband’s lips.

“You know,” Prompto said, his eyes dreamy and dripping in desire. “We should really go to the reception.”

“Or we could go to the royal chambers,” Noctis offered instead. He glanced at the photographer and smiled at Prompto. “And take some wedding photos of our own.”

Prompto blushed a bit, but his smile grew wider and wider. “We shouldn’t take too long.”

“Can you let them know we’ll be a half an hour?” Noctis asked as he took Prompto’s hand and walked in the opposite direction of the reception hall. 

“Will do,” the photographer replied, remaining stoic and professional.

“A half an hour?” Prompto asked in surprise as they walked towards the bedroom. “Isn’t that a bit optimistic?”

“Oh shut it,” Noctis laughed. “It’ll take us a half an hour just for us to get there with you looking that beautiful.”

“Better catch me then,” Prompto said as he took off ahead of Noctis, an ethereal image of Noctis’s future. 

Noctis was happy to chase after his husband. He would chase after him for the rest of his life, and as soon as he caught him, he would love him in every way a man could love his husband and his king. Ten years was worth the wait. Prompto was his future, after all, and it never looked brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I got Scarlett for my fic exchange and the character was Noctis, the prompt was cute, and the pairing was any of the chocobros. There were so many ways I could have taken the request and I hope you enjoy it cause I was like "Is this cute enough?" Angst is usually my strong suit but I love writing fluff too, so I hope this was cute and fluffy enough. If not, please let me know and I'll write something else. ;___;


End file.
